This invention relates to cabinet drawers and more particularly, to drawer slides.
In a principal aspect, the invention is a drawer comprising a bottom and sidewalls incorporating drawer slides. The sidewalls include a lower side wall portion adjacent the bottom, and a lower slide portion adjacent the lower side wall portion. The lower slide portion extends outward of the lower side wall portion. A central slide portion is adjacent the lower slide portion, and inward of the lower slide portion. An upper slide portion is adjacent the central slide portion and extends outward of the central slide portion. The lower, central and upper slide portions form the drawer slides. Together with the lower sidewall portions, the drawer slides form the sides of the drawer.